Benutzer:Kinira
Ich muss wegen einem Zwischenfall für eine Weile kürzer treten und kann deshalb nicht mehr so viel arbeiten im Wikia. Kinira Pantarei (Ihr könnt mich auch nur Kinira nennen) ist eine Mitarbeiterin im Pfotenballenklub. Schaut auch mal auf meiner Tipp und Merkseite vorbei, falls ihr mal nicht weiter wisst. Aber wenn irgendetwas falsch ist, könnt ihr es auch ruhig verbessern. Frühe Jahre Am historischen Tag des 19. Novembers 2004 kam das erste Tales of-Spiel in die Läden. Kinira wusste allerdings nichts davon und hat erst gut sechs Jahre später die erste Erfahrung mit der Reihe gemacht. Damals kaufte sie sich Tales of Symphonia - Dawn of the New World. Sie mochte das Spiel sehr und spielte es mehrere Male durch. So gut ein halbes Jahr später holte sie sich Tales of the Abyss. Doch sie verstand kaum ein Wort, da es komplett auf englisch war. Im historischen Jahre 2013 bekam sie auf eigenen Wunsch hin eine X-Box 360 und Tales of Vesperia, sowie ein GameCube Kontroller und Tales of Symphonia. Beide Spiele gehören zu ihren absoluten Favoriten und sie kennt die zwei Welten sehr gut. Ein Jahr später bekam sie noch eine Sonic Playstation 3 und Tales of Graces f, Tales of Xillia und dessen Nachfolger und Tales of Symphonia (Chronicles). Außerdem versuchte sie sich erneut an Tales of the Abyss, was sie jetzt besser verstand. Erst in dem Jahr 2015 kam sie zum Pfotenballenklub, nachdem sie sich einige weitere Artes-Informationen aus dem Internet holen wollte. Gegenwart Kinira ist eine fleißige Mitarbeiterin und macht kaum noch Fehler (zumindestens sieht sie das so). Sie kümmert sich besonders gerne um Artes, die nur ein einzigstes Mal erschienen sind und um die Trivias. Nachdem sie dem Wikia beigetreten war, kaufte sie sich noch Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology, Tales of VS. und Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X. Persönlichkeit Kinira ist ein großer Fan der Tales of-Reihe und hat schon viele Titel durchgespielt. Anders als bei anderen Spielen, kann sie nach langem Spielen ihre Begeisterung noch halten. Sie mag die Charkaterdesigns in den Originalen, allerdings der der Spin-Offs nicht sehr gerne, da sie meist zu deformiert wirken. Viele Desings passen auch zu dem Charakter des Protagonisten/Antagonisten, allerdings kann man es auch mit dem thumb|left|204pxDesign übertreiben, wie bei Lloyd Irving zum Beispiel. Sie findet ihn als viel zu auffällig gestaltet (Laut Yuri in einer Preoder-DVD von Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X: "So viel Rot tut in den Augen weh."). Neben den Charakter und der Hintergrundsgeschichte achtet sie auch auf den Kampfstil. Sie kann sehr gut mit Kratos oder Judith umgehen, schwerlich aber mit Rowen. Am liebsten kämpft sie mit einen guten All-Rounder, allerdings gibt es auch dort ein paar Außnahmen, wie zum Beispiel Raven. Sie vergleicht auch Bosse miteinander und es kommt nicht selten vor, dass sie in denen auch Spielbarer-Charakter-Potentzial sieht, besonders bei den Bossen Yuan, Dhaos, Sync und Duke. Kiniras Lieblings-Spiele Fettgedruckte Charaktere gehören zu meinen Lieblingen. |-|Platz 1; Symphonia= Lieblingsfiguren Lloyd Irving | Colette Brunel | Kratos Aurion | Yuan Ka-Fai Wenn mich jemand fragen würde, welches RPG ich am liebsten habe, würde ich zweifelsohne Tales of Symphonia nennen. Es ist zwar mein drittes Tales of-Spiel, doch ich kenne es in-und auswendig. Kein anderes Spiel der Reihe habe ich so oft durchgespielt. Die Geschichte ist erstaunlich und lässt viel Platz für eigene Fantasien. Es gibt immer wieder Überraschungsmomente und Situationen, die ich persönlich als sehr realistisch empfinde. Allerdings muss ich das Design der Charaktere stark bemängeln. Besonders bei Lloyd hätte ich mir schlichtere Kleidung gewünscht. Aber auch Presea und Genis haben ein durch und durch schlechtes Design erhalten. Im Nachfolger wirken sie stark deformiert. Aber es gibt ja wenigstens auch ein paar Augenschmäuse. Yuan, Colette und die fünf Großfürsten haben von allen Charakteren die besten Designs. Ich habe außerdem zu bemängeln, dass Lloyd immer wieder im Vordergrund steht und man kaum einen Blick auf die anderen Charakteren bekommt. Niedere Antagonisten nerven mich auch stark. Ich würde gerne etwas über Forcystus erfahren. Und was ist mit Kilia? Im Grunde genommen hätte man sie weglassen können. Trotzdem ist dieses Spiel, das beste was ich je gespielt habe. |-|Platz 2; Vesperia= Lieblingsfiguren Yuri Lowell | Rita Mordio | Judith | Duke Pantarei Einfach gesehen versuche ich immer wieder Zusammenhänge zwischen den Spielen zu schließen. Doch bei diesem Spiel schloss sich der Zusammenhang mit Symphonia erst ganz am Ende. Die Geschichte ist sehr überzeugend und lässt in keinsterweise an das Handeln der Protagonisten zweifeln. Der Zusammenhalt der Gruppe ist mich immer wieder beeindruckend. Aber auch der Protagonist (Yuri) hält sich die meiste Zeit im Hintergrund und macht hin und wieder ein paar dreckige Taten. Bis auf Karol und Raven haben mich alle spielbaren Charaktere überzeugt. Besonders das Ende vom Spiel ist episch und verleiht mir eine Gänsehaut. Das Design der Charaktere unterstreicht den Charakter aller. Die dunklen Farben von Yuri und Estelles helle schließen sich wie Tag und Nacht. Dukes außergewöhnliche Kleidung verleiht ihm etwas Mysteriöses. Allein wegen des Kolluseums und der Bonusdungeon, wo man auf sehr starke Gegner trifft, hätte ich mir das Spiel gekauft. Das Kolluseum ist einfach nur genial und die Cameo-Aufrtitte waren auch sehr nett. |-|Platz 3; Xillia 2= Lieblingsfiguren Milla Maxwell | Milla (Splitterversion) | Gaius | Muzét | Chronos Die Geschichte ging mir zu stark auf das Erreichen des Zieles. Immer nur das eine und überhaupt keine andere Handlungen. Der stumme Charakter Ludger hat mich nicht überzeugt. Und ich verstehe dessen Beliebtheit überhaupt nicht. Andauernd muss er in der Kampfgruppe sein. Auf Beziehungen, außer der von Ludger und Elle und Elle und Milla (Splitterversion), wird gänzlich in der Haupthandlung verzichtet. Ich fand es gut, dass man mehr von Elympios sieht. Wobei ich mir mehr Städte wünsche. Das Design der Charaktere ist sehr naturgetreu und für meine Bedürfnisse viel zu modern. |-|Platz 4; Radiant Mythology= Lieblingsfiguren Kratos Aurion | Amber Klein | Rutee Katrea | Leon Magnus | Kanonno | Widdershin Da es ein Spin-Off ist erhält es eine andere Bewertung. Das ganze Schema von einer Welt, die die anderen Welten frisst, finde ich ziemlich gut. Allerdings ist das Kampfsystem alles andere als erfreulich. Man musse stehen um ein Objekt zu verwenden. Auch Befehle werden weitestgehend ignoriert. Und das Rekrutieren der Charaktere finde ich mehr als nervig. Ich hätte gerne Kratos, Rutee und Leon in meinem Team um Widdershin zu besiegen. Allerdings kann man, soweit ich weiß, Kratos für diese Quest nicht rekrutieren. Das Jobsystem finde ich eigentlich eine gute Idee, allerdings hätte ich es etwas anderes organisiert. Während man normal als Charakter per Level-Up steigt, haben die Jobs eigene Level um lediglich Artes zu erlernen. Aber die mussten ja das beide zusammenpacken. Schade finde ich es, dass man Kanonno nicht spielen kann, außerdem wünsche ich mir gerne mehr spielbare Charaktere. |-|Platz 5; Narikiri Dungeon X= Lieblingsfiguren Rondoline E. Effenberg | Amber Klein | Suzu Fujibayashi | Dhaos Bei einem japanischen Spiel versteht man eigentlich kaum etwas. Doch man konnte bei diesem Spiel deutlich erkennen worum es geht. Ich würde sagen, dass Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X ein Nachfolger von dem ersten Tales of-Spiel ist. Die Geschichte ist sehr einfach und es geht im Grunde genommen nur um zwei Kinder, alias Dio und Mell, die versuchen eine Stadt zu retten. Dabei begegnen sie alle spielbaren Charaktere aus Tales of Phantasia. Dio und Mell sind außerdem Narikiri-Kämpfer und können per Kostümwechsel unterschiedliche Kampffertigkeiten erlangen. Alles im allen finde ich den Kostümwechsel als eine gute Idee. Die Grafik ist sehr simpel, und doch haut es mich vom Hocker. Da sKampfsystem ist das gleiche wie von Phantasia. |-|Platz 6; Abyss= Lieblingsfiguren Tear Grants | Jade Curtiss | Ion | Sync Wegen der fehlenden Übersetzung ist das Spiel alles andere als einfach erzählt. Schon allein das Welt-Komplex mit Fonons verstand ich kaum. Trotzdem ist der Teil ganz gut. Die vielen schwierigen Wörter helfen einen bei englisch und nirgendwo sonst sind die Antagonisten so gut eingearbeitet als in diesem Spiel. Der Hauptcharakter Luke gefällt mir allerdings nicht gerade und man hätte ihn ruhig ersetzen oder den Posten einfach ganz weglassen können. Von den anderen Charakteren halte ich mehr oder weniger nicht sehr viel. Einzig Tear, Jade, Ion und Sync haben mich überzeugt. Besonders Jade (wobei ich sagen muss, dass er der einzigste alte Mann ist, der mir gut gefällt) und Tear haben es mir angetan. Mich freut es auf jeden Fall, dass mein Lieblingsarte Judgment mal wieder einen Auftritt hat. Wenn ich schon davon spreche, die Grand Fonic Hymn ist einfach nur wunderschön. Schade, dass man sie nur ein einziges Mal komplett hören kann im Spiel. |-|Platz 7; Phantasia= Lieblingsfiguren Rondoline E. Effenberg | Amber Klein | Suzu Fujibayashi | Dhaos (Anm.: Eine vorzeitige Einstufung; Ich spiele die Cross-Edition) Ich spiele das Spiel durch und obwohl es schon sehr alt ist, habe ich die Charaktere und die Geschichte sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Geistig ging ich Tales of Symphonia durch und schaute überall hin, ob ich irgendetwas vergleichbares finde. (Ich fand auch viele Ähnlichkeiten) Die Geschichte mit nur einem Hauptantagonist, der für alles zuständig war, finde ich als sehr angenehm. Bis zum Schluss kommt man nicht drauf, warum er diese Dinge tut. Die Grafik (okay, das Spiel ist schon sehr alt) ist okay. (Allerdings sollte ich sowas nicht schreiben) Allerdings nervt es mich, dass Mint nur heilen und unterstützen kann. Wenigstens ein Schlag-Artes oder ein Zauber... Trotzdem ist das Spiel sehr amüsant. |-|Platz 8; Graces f= Lieblingsfiguren Sophie | Pascal | Richard Eine nette Welt, die mir allerdings nicht so stark in den Kopf bleibt. Das Spielgeschehen geht mir einerseits zu stark auf Freundschaft, andererseits ist es nett anzusehen wie alle zu einer Art Familie geworden sind. Das Design aller ist sehr gut gelungen (Allerdings hätte ich Hubert einen anderen Namen und keine Brille verpasst). Besonders bei Asbel und Richard erkennt man gutes Charakterdesign. Der Future-Teil ist auch eine nette Idee, weil ich beim Beendigen des Hauptteiles das Gefühl habe, dass irgendetwas fehlte. |-|Platz 9; Dawn of the New World= Lieblingsfiguren Lloyd Irving | Colette Brunel | Yuan Ka-Fai Dieses Spiel ist mein erstes Tales of-Spiel überhaupt. Hätte man mich vor gut fünf Jahren gefragt, was mein Lieblingsspiel wäre, hätte ich dieses hier genannt. Doch nachdem ich andere gespielt habe, habe ich erst erkannt, dass es nicht sehr gut ist. Man muss schon den Vorgänger gespielt haben, um das ganze Geschehen zu verstehen. Die Charakterdesings sind solala. Ein paar sehen richtig gut aus, andere wiederum richtig deformiert. Besonders das von Presea ist dermaßen deformiert, dass es in meinen Augen wehtut. Die neuen Charaktere sehen da viel besser aus. Wenn ich schon davon spreche, die neuen Charaktere sind alles andere als interessant. Emil wird zwar in der Geschichte immer überzeugender, allerdings wird er zu stark von Marta mit ihrer: "Du bist mein Prinz!" kaputt gemacht. Eine ruhigere und coole Charakterin hätte es besser getan, statt so ein quieckendes Mädchen, die alles andere als realistisch ist. |-|Platz 10; VS.= Lieblingsfiguren Lloyd Irving | Colette Brunel | Kratos Aurion | Amber Klein | Dhaos | Mao | Yuri Lowell | Rita Mordio | Judith | Jade Curtiss Was passiert, wenn man Super Smash Bros. und ein Tales of-Spiel kreuzt? Tales of VS. Ich habe mir das Spiel gekauft, weil ich unbedingt mal als Dhaos spielen wollte. Doch Tales of VS. hat einen dermassen kleinen Handlungsstrang, dass ich schon nach zwei Tagen durchgespielt habe. Im Grunde genommen ist das Spiel besser, wenn man in einem Beat'em-Up Wettbewerb antreten will. Die Grafik ist solala und das Kampfsystem haut mich auch nicht vom Hocker. |-|Platz 11; Xillia= Lieblingsfiguren Milla Maxwell | Gaius | Muzét Eine recht farblose Geschichte und noch dazu keine überzeugende Argumente von den Protagonisten. Das Spiel fällt sehr langweilig aus und kaum war ich mit einem Punkt fertig, habe ich das doofe Gefühl, dass ich schon zu Ende war und überhaupt nicht weiter spielen will. Ich würde das Spiel kein zweites Mal durchspielen. Vielleicht liegt es an mir, weil ich das Manga zuerst gelesen habe, doch ich konnte auch keinerlei Zusammenhänge zwischen den einzelnen Charakteren sehen, außer bei Jyde und Milla.